All You Need Is Love
by ChuckingDaffodils
Summary: All My Loving, Darling I'll be true" Songfic one-shots about different Harry Potter characters. Some canon, some not. Rated T for mild language and suggestions of sexuality.


A/N: Big Beatles Fan here, and big Harry Potter fan, so why not combine them both? One-shot, though this first chapter is almost as long as my 'Falling Slowly' story. Enjoy :)

First one-shot is about Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour. Based on the song "Girl" by The Beatles. If you haven't heard it, go on youtube and look up either the original version, or Jim Sturgess' version from _Across The Universe_.

Disclaimer: All _Harry Potter_ characters, places, and things are not owned by me. Neither are any of the songs by The Beatles.

* * *

Chapter One: Girl

Bill Weasley x Fleur Delacour

_Is there anybody going to listen to my story  
All about the girl who came to stay?  
_

There was a frantic, yet somehow delicate, knock on the door to my flat.

I was sitting across from the door, on the pull-out chesterfield, concentrating mildly on the handbook that Gringotts had just released. Though the book was printed in Gobbledeegook, having worked alongside goblins for the past 6 years, I had picked up some of the language.

There was yet another knock on the door. I set aside my book, and raised slowly from the chesterfield; working with goblins had also taught me to not be too trusting of my surroundings.

I strode halfway across the flat, which is to say, two strides, and paused, toes creeping onto the linoleum kitchen floor that was peeling at the corners.

"Who is it?" I asked cautiously.

"Beel?' asked the voice from the other side of the door. '_C'est toi? _'Eez that you?"

_  
_The delicate voice from behind the door seemed to be of a foreigner, though I could not place a finger on you it was. Perhaps it was Charlie's girlfriend from Romania?

"Beel, open up, _si-vous-plait_!" cried the voice. '_C'est moi, Fleur_!"

Fleur?.. Oh, Fleur Delacour. I strode another two steps to the door, and peeked through the spyglass. It certainly _looked_ like Fleur; her blonde hair that cascaded down her shoulders, a soft face, big eyes; though they were rimmed with red now, as if she had been crying.

Still, I knew better than to open a door just because someone looked and sounded like someone I had met two months ago. I glanced over at the Sneakscope set on the counter: it was as still as I had ever seen it. Reluctantly, I opened the door. Fleur leapt forward and hugged me tightly, though not in a romantic way; in a "Thank-you-for-saving-me-from-the-flesh-eating-slugs" kind of hug.

"Beel, I have 'ad ze worst _journée_!" Fleur cried as I shut the door and locked it.

"_Mes parents voulaient que j'apprend du Anglais!"_ she wailed. "So 'zey send an 'owl to _votre_ _parents!_ And 'zey send _un _owl back, saying 'zat you work _ dans un banque_ where _vous _talk 'ze _Anglais_ all 'ze day long!" Fleur continued to wail, slipping into French and English randomly. While she whined, I set her down on the kitchen chair, and prepared a nice cup of warm tea. Since there was only me in the flat, I had only one of everything: one cup, one bed, one chesterfield, one bathroom.

After calming Fleur down with a cup of tea, I was able to figure out why she was here: she had been sent by her parents, who had talked to my parents, here to London to learn English. My parents had told the Delacours that I was very responsible, and that they were sure I would get her an opening at the bank. So, after a long day of travel by Knight Bus, Broomstick and Floo Powder, Fleur had arrived in London, only to become hopelessly lost, until she followed a hag to what turned out to be Knockturn Alley. She then found a goblin on his way from Borgin and Burkes to give her directions to my flat. I was personally very impressed with the last part: Goblins are a particularly difficult species to communicate with.

Fleur was still sobbing silently as I got up to refill her tea cup. Sitting down again, I handed her her tea cup. She nodded in thanks, and sipped the tea in silence, hiccoughs becoming less frequent.

"Don't worry, Fleur,' I reassured her as she pushed her empty tea cup towards the centre of the table. 'I'm- I am glad you're staying here."

Fleur closed her eyes momentarily, then smiled very slightly.

"Thank you, Beel' she said, standing up to stretch. 'I am glad I am satying 'ere, too."

_She's the kind of girl you want so much  
It makes you sorry  
Still you don't regret a single day.  
_

"Beel!" Fleur cried from across the alley, waving excitedly from the robe shop. I waved back casually from under the umbrella on the outside patio of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream. She ran across the Alley without a care in the world, shopping bags swinging freely from underneath her arms. She sat down at the small table, and smiled broadly. I smiled back, and handed her her ice cream sundae.

"What is 'zis?" she asked playfully, though slightly curious.

"It's your official two-month-anniversary-at-Gringotts celebatory sundae." I answered matter-of-factly. Fleur waved her hand as if to say it was nothing, but she was still smiling as she dug into her sundae. When she finished, she blotted her lips gracefully with the powder blue napkins and turned to face me.

"Beel, 'zat vas very nice, but I 'ave even better news.' she said. Her face was serious, yet her delicate pink lips were still holding the hint of her broad smile. 'We 'ave to go to 'ze Leaky Cauldron 'zis evening."

"We go there pretty much every night, Fleur." I reminded her. She straightned up, looking as if she were trying to convey that she was very important.

"But 'zis iz diferent.' she countered. 'Madame Malkin's niece told me 'zat 'er friend's band 'iz playing 'zere tonight, and I do not want to meese 'eet!"

I tried to look as stern as possible, but her beautiful blue eyes cracked me.

'I 'ave never 'eard 'zis kind of _musique_ before. Please, Beel?"

I sighed a fake sigh of surrrender. She squealed and sauntered down the Alley.

I chuckled ludicrously; a mother and her young son got up from their table, and hurried off. Like it or not, Fleur's Veela heritage was becoming more apparent to me. And the more it did, the stupider I was.

_A girl  
Girl  
girl_

xxx

"Beel, 'zis 'iz Madame Malkin's niece. She 'iz the one who 'iz friends with 'ze band." Despite having explained it all to me earlier that day, Fleur found it necessary to track down Gertrude Malkin and introduce us in person.

"My, Fleur, when you said your roommate worked at Gringotts, I thought he woulda been an elf!" Gertrude giggled loudly, her thin, dirty hair jiggling all over her head. I attempted to smile back. Gertrude was nothing like what I had pictured her as.

I had figured earlier that afternoon that it was unprofessional to have romantic feelings for Fleur, being that she was my co-worker and all. I figured that what I had thought to be her Veela heritage that was making me do stupid things was probably just my own mind playing games on me. Gertrude had been my back-up plan, a girl to get my mind off of Fleur, and her long wave a silvery-blonde hair.

"What's up, Gert?' my eerily Percy-like thoughts were burst when a young man, no taller and no older than myself, walked over to the side of the bar where Fleur, Gertrude and I stood.

Gertrude stopped giggling to introduce this man. There was no need, however; Fleur gaped at his prescence.

"_Monsieur_ David, your band was _magnifique_!" Fleur chirped excitedly. David's attention turned from Gertrude to Fleur.

"Why, hello there.' he said smoothly to Fleur, holding out his hand. 'Would you be interested in a drink? Firewhiskey, perhaps?"

Fleur took his hand, and accompanied him to the bar, leaving Gertrude alone with me.

"Say, Bill,' Gertrude piped up after a long moment of silence. 'Do you like girls who are...flexible? Because I can touch my toes, watch..."

Out of pure chivalry, I sat down at the stool next to where Gertrude was demonstrating her talent. I pretended to be mildly interested, though I truthfully was focusing all my attention on the opposite side of the bar, where David and Fleur sat, talking to each other quietly, hand-in-hand.

Gertrude eventually got tired of acrobatics, and ordered a Large Firewhiskey, which she slurped and ordered a refill for promptly.

"Heey, Beel,' Gertrude slobbered after 8 large Firewhiskeys. 'You're a naughty boy' –hiccough- ' and I think someone should spank you."

I got up quickly; poor Gertrude, being too drunk to know what was happening, fell off her bar stool and hit the ground. I left too quickly to find out why Fleur and David didn't suddenly come rushing to her side.

xxx

Diagon Alley is much gloomier at one in the morning than it is at one in the afternoon. I wandered through the alley. It was almost empty, except for a few hags and what appeared to be a half-troll.

I wandered mindlessly for about two hours; once I had returned to the Leaky Cauldron, the bar was completely empty, except for Tom, the old and wrinkled barman. I waved a half-hearted 'goodnight' to Tom, then exited and made the way down the street to my flat.

Once arriving on the third floor, I strode silently to apartement 304, and pressed my ear to the door. I was not trying to be creepy: it was my flat, and I was simply making sure that I would not be interupting anything between Fleur and David. I turned the knob open slowly; the lights were out in the kitchen, and in the hall. I closed the door quietly, hoping not to wake Fleur. The couch was empty tonight, however, and I figured Fleur must be at David's house. Or shack, whichever one he could afford.

I tiptoed down the hall to my bedroom. The door was locked, which to me, meant one thing.

Well, two things.

_Couch_. And that Fleur and David were probably sleeping together, in my bed.

Ah, gross! In my bed?

I sighed, then lay back on the sofa.

XXX

"Fleur?' a male's voice called quietly. I shifted, and sat up, eyes still closed. 'Oh, hey Bill. Listen, have you seeen Fleur?" David's voice was casual, though slightly anxious, as if he was in a hurry.

I rubbed my eyes and stretched. David was standing at the end of the hall, stark naked.

"I haven't seen Fleur, David,' I said sleepily. 'And put some clothes on, would you?"

David was not at all phased by my reaction to his nude-ness. He was pulling on sweatpants as he said:

"'Kay, well, I've gotta run. Erm- Band meeting, can't miss it.' He pulled on his shirt quickly, and flung the door open. 'See ya."

I chuckled. David's shirt was on backwards.

XXX

"Fleur?' I asked, stepping into the hall. 'Are you here?"

"_Oui_.' came a voice from the bathroom. 'Come on 'een." she added naughtily.

I acted before thinking. With a little too much enthusiasm, I opened the door.

Fleur was standing at the sink. She, like David, was nude.

"_Mon Dieu_!' she cried, reaching for the towel. 'Beel, do not look!"

I turned away, though I wanted to keep looking. I felt very perverted, but wasn't bothered by that.

"Sorry, Fleur,' I apologized, cheeks reddening. I should have waited outside."

"No, 'eet 'eez my fault, Beel,' she countered, equally embarassed. Her cheeks were a pale shade of pink. 'I thought 'zat you were David."

'_I wish_.' I murmered under my breath. Fleur was standing next to the sink, running her fingers through her long, silvery hair. I watched her admirely from the door frame.

"Beel,' she spoke moments later. 'I 'ave a knot in my 'air. Weel you 'plees 'elp me with 'eet?" I stepped forward, not so sure what to do. I imitated her, and ran my fingers through her hair. Brushing her teeth, she caught my eye in the mirror, and winked.

Thinking on an instant, I let go of her hair, and kissed her bare shoulder. She seemed to have ignored it; she discharged the toothpaste from her mouth, and turned to look at me. Although I was a good six inches taller, she still managed to rise up, and lock her tender lips with mine.

_  
When I think of all the times I've tried so hard to leave her  
She will turn to me and start to cry;  
And she promises the earth to me  
And I believe her  
After all this time I don't know why_

A few weeks later, I collected my things from the Gringotts employee vault. It was a Friday afternoon; Fleur and I were both free for the weekend. I had decided to surprise her with a trip to Ireland to celebrate our one-month anniversary since our first kiss and our first- well, you know. She had agreed to meet me at Florean's Parlour after work. Waving to the goblins at the bank tills, I opened the front door confidentally. August sunshine beat down on Diagon Alley, making it look as bright and as lively as ever. Even though the streets were filled with the hustle and bustle of wizards and witches getting prepared for the weekend, Fleur's magnificant hair still shone from Florean's patio, and I dashed off to meet her.

"Watch where you're going, Lad!' snarled an angry looking wizard in olive green robes as I nearly ran over him. I apologized quickly, than ran to Florean's.

_A girl  
Girl  
girl_

Ah, there was dear Fleur. My sweet Fleur, sitting at the table, talking to some young man. Some... rather _attractive_ man. Was he flirting?

My mind raced. Should I go over, and interuppt them? Or should I just hang back? Perhaps this was just a man from Flourish and Blotts, or Madame Malkin's, who was delivering something. Yes, that must be it. He was wearing some kind of uniform.

The young man and Fleur stood. He kissed her hand, then her cheek. He must have said something complimentary, because she blushed and giggled. I walked up.

"In fifteen minutes?' Fleur confirmed. 'I cannot wait; _merci_, Roger." He kissed her on the cheek again, and left. Fleur sat down, sighed, and smoothed her hair.

_**Ahem**_.

Fleur looked up tensley. When she saw me standing there, she relaxed.

"Oh, 'eet 'eez only you, Beel.' she said. She gestured towards the patio chair that this 'Roger' had just occuppied.

"I 'ave ordered us-' she began casually, as if nothing had happened.

"Who was that, Fleur?' I asked suspiciously. 'That man, in the uniform?"

Fleur's eyes widened, but they relaxed short after.

"'hoo, 'zat?' she chuckled nervously. ''Zat was onlee Roger Davies. We are meeting at 'ze Leaky Cauldron for dreenks tonight."

My face fell, and my heart felt torn.

"But Fleur,' I protested. 'We have the whole weekend together- I made plans, I-" I felt like I was starting to whine and sound needy. Although I was feeling needy and whiny, this was the third time in four weeks that Fleur had accepted dates from other men. I cleared my throat.

"Fleur,' I announced boldly. ' I don't think our relationship is going to work out so well. I can get you a hotel room at the Leaky Cauldron until further notice, but I don't think we work out too well together."

Fleur's deep blue eyes grew wide once more: tears appeared, and drifted slowly down her beautiful face.

"Beel,' she sobbed delicately. 'I am so sorry; pleeze, I promise 'zat I will be more faithful. Pleeze, Beel, geeve me _un_e _autre_ _chance_!" She was holding my shirt collar desperately; a tiny tear slid down her nose. I couldn't help it: she was gorgeous even when she was desperate.

"I'm sorry, Fleur,' I had cracked. 'I was only kidding, see: I think we will work out, you'll see!" I knelt down at her side, and held her close. She sobbed slowly, and buried her face into my chest.

_  
She's the kind of girl who puts you down  
When friends are there, you feel a fool.  
When you say she's looking good  
She acts as if it's understood.  
She's cool, cool, cool, cool,  
A girl  
Girl  
girl_

Where was Fleur? The Leaky Cauldron was busy for a Tuesday night; I stood at the doorway, and searched for my girlfriend.

Ah, there she was. At a large, round, wooden table in the back; Fleur was the only blonde amongst brunettes and redheads. She was giggling. I strode over gallantly, feeling especially brave and important after a tenious day of work.

"Good afternoon, my lady,' I teased and kissed the top of Fleur's hair. She smelled of vanilla and berries.

Instead of acknowledging me, Fleur kept talking to her cluster of friends.

"Fleur,' said a Scottish, lean witch in midnight blue robes. 'Who's that man with the long hair?"

I frowned. It wasn't _that_ long.

"Oh, 'zat 'eez just my _Maman_.' Fleur said. The other girls giggled. I looked at Fleur. She looked at me, and planted a kiss on the bridge of my nose.

" I am kidding,' she said. ''Eet is my boyfriend. 'E is a money counter at 'ze bank. 'E does manee math problems in 'ees 'ead."

I frowned again. I was a curse breaker, and Fleur knew that perfectly well. The other girls giggled again.

"What's 1197 taken away from 13436, then?' asked a short witch with bright red hair. She reminded me of my sister, Ginny. 'Quick now!" The girls burst out in laughter again.

"Anyways,' A thin brunette witch spoke. She seemed to be very serious about what she was about to say. 'We must be getting to Twilfit's for the big event."

"Oh, _oui_,' Fleur snapped to attention.

"What's the 'big event'?' I asked. Fleur and her friends giggled, then got up, and left. Fleur stayed behind.

"Come with me, Beel,' she ordered. Like an underfed puppy dog, I obeyed. I followed her out of the bar, and up Diagon Alley.

"We have to stop at Flourish and Blotts first,' she said. 'Then I will go and meet _mes amies_ at 'ze Robe shop."

"You look nice today.' I offered as she strode confidantly down the alley. She shrugged.

"I always look 'zees nice."

Then she turned on her heel, not bothering to look at me.

"I'm going to 'ze robe shop now. Go get a 'arecut." 

_Was she told when she was young that pain  
Would lead to pleasure?  
Did she understand it when they said  
That a man must break his back to earn  
His day of leisure?  
Will she still believe it when he's dead?  
_

"Good morning, Fleur." I greeted her cheerfully. She had been acting coolly towards me for quite a few weeks, and I had already tried as much as possible to change her attitude. Friendly greetings: breakfasts in bed: hair trims: nothing seemed to work.

Holdon, the goblin in charge of the Diagon Alley Gringotts, approached us.

"Ah, excellent.' he sneered. 'William and Floor. I need you both to work extra shifts tonight,' Fleur and I shrugged. Extra shifts was nothing. Holdon sneered even more maliciously. 'Hold on a moment: two of our Maintenance workers are out today, so we need the both of you to help tidy up and push broken carts: that sort of thing."

"But I am _une femme_!' Fleur protested. She often used her gender as an excuse when she had to do 'man's work'. Holdon snorted.

"Do as I say, or I'll cut your pay in triple.' he threatned Fleur, who backed away. 'And as for you,' he turned in my direction. 'If you want tomorrow off, you'd better be sweatin' blood." Holdon licked his lips, and wobbled back to the front desks.

"Are you not afraid of 'eem, Beel?" Fleur asked, voice shaking. I shook my head.

"Goblins aren't all bad,' I reminded her. 'It's just one's like Holdon that you've got to look out for."

XXX

Our first task was to remove all broken carts from the track. The regular maintenance goblins used magic to complete this task: but because Holdon was a bastard, Fleur and I had to walk down the entire length of the track and remove carts physically. The first one came near Vault 84. Fleur and I both tried to lift it off the tracks, but it seemed to be jammed. I took my wand out, but Holdon appeared from nowhere.

"No magic, wizard.' he sneered. Two other goblins had arrived to watch the spectacle of two humans struggling with a cart. Finally, somehow, Fleur and I managed to pull the cart off to the side. The goblins, having lost their entertainment for the day, disappeared, and Fleur sat down.

"I cannot do this, Beel.' she complained. ''Eet 'ees too difficult."

I sat down next to her.

"Of course you can do it, Fleur.' I cheered. 'You were chosen last year to be a Triwizard Champion! And you are the strongest girl- woman- I know." Fleur gave a small smile.

"And 'ze most beautiful?"

"And the most beautiful." I repeated. Fleur smiled, but then pouted.

"But I 'urt so much from all 'zis work!' she complained. ''Eet is almost not worth a full pay."

I struggled to find what could cheer Fleur. The first thought I came up with did not take the time to be thought over: it escaped out of my mouth.

"Listen,' I said quietly. 'You do this with me, and I promise you that tonight, we'll go to the fanciest hotel in London, and book the Honeymooners suite for the night." I regretted saying that as soon as I said it. Fleur hadn't been at all friendly to me over the last couple weeks; what if she rejected this offer?

But Fleur smiled again, and batted her eyelashes.

"I would like 'zat very much.' she said seductively, then got up. She winked at me as she walked down the track.

My heart wanted to burst out of my chest, and do a Broadway-style revue.

Man, if my brothers could hear me think, I'd be dead for sure.

XXX

"Okay, Beel, I am done.' It must have been only seven hours since Fleur and I went our separate ways, and Fleur's announcement shocked me.

"You can't possibly be done, Fleur.' I countered, passing vaults 200 and 201. 'I have only fixed four jammed carts. How can you be done?"

Fleur rolled her eyes mockingly.

"I went down to 'ze lowest possible vault and found only two carts in 'ze stuck mode.' she announced proudly. 'So I am done; let's go."

"Hang on-' Something was not right. 'How far did you go?"

"Until _numero_ 400.' she boasted. ''Zat 'eez 'ow far 'ze vaults go in France."

I shook my head.

"Fleur, this Gringotts goes until vault 850. It's the largest in Northern Europe." Her eyes widened.

"850! 'Zat is crazy!' she shook her head in disbelief.

"Some Gringotts in Africa go past 2000."

She shook her head again, but sighed and started down the track.

XXX

All was well until around Vault 462.

"Beel,' Fleur noticed. 'Your shoe 'eez undone."

I let go of her hand, and bent done to fix my boot lace. My back tightned up.

"Son of a banshee!' I muttered. Fleur looked alarmed.

"Are you alright, Beel?"

"No, I'm fine.' I answered sarcastically. Fleur backed away, looking a bit huffy.

"Oh, no, Fleur, I'm kidding,' I said quickly. 'I was making a joke, see; my back _really_ hurts."

She rushed to my side, and helped me lie off to the side of the track.

"Are you going to be alright, Beel?' she asked. she bent over me, and her face hung in silvery curtains around her face. I gulped, though not because of the back pain.

"Yeah, I'll be alrigh',' I said. Fleur did not believe me.

"Tun onto your stomach, Beel,' she commanded softly. I did as I was told, and was rewarded with a massage.

"'Zis shood 'elp you with your back,' she said softly. Fleur was right: my back was already beginning to feel better. I sat up.

"Blimey, Fleur, that was amazing!' I praised. Fleur blushed.

"You know, 'eet must be too late now to go and book 'ze 'Oneymoon suite at 'ze 'otel,' she suggested.

"What are you saying?' I asked, though I was pretty sure I knew what she meant.

Fleur didn't answer; instead, she took my hand, and led me to Vault 646. This was one of the only open vaults: the wizarding family who had previously owned it had recently moved to South America, and they took their entire savings with them.

We shut the door. I was breathing heavily, anxious to what awaited.

She leapt to me, and our lips met.

_  
A girl  
Girl_

XXX

A/N: 4,083 words! Thanks to all of you who had made it through to this.

It took me awhile to write all this. But it was fun, and I was able to complete most of it this afternoon. The next story/ chapter/ one-shot/ whatever you want to call it will be "I Saw Her Standing There", and be based on Seamus Finnigan and Gabrielle Delacour. :)

* * *

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own anything Harry Potter or Beatles- related.


End file.
